Fil:Ownexx/@comment-26869744-20181229184141/@comment-34716757-20190107015320
Vous êtes sûr que c'est du google trad ... ^^ Parce que finalement la version google trad brute n'est elle pas meilleure ??? ^^ Je me demande ... Exemple ( la page est vérouillée, mince Zeus a été épargné par une futilité balancée de façon indigeste ) : http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion:Zeus/@comment-35480914-20190107000049 wikia anglais : Zeus' ability to carry Big Mom and fly is similar to Sun Wukong's cloud from Journey to the West. Je le passe au google trad, La capacité de Zeus à porter Big Mom et voler est similaire à celle de Sun Wukong dans Journey to the West. Pour ma part au final : La capacité de Zeus à porter Big Mom et voler est similaire à celle du nuage de Sun Wukong, Héros principal du roman : La Pérégrination vers l'Ouest. Enfin berf, ... Journey of the west... C'est limpide, ce qui a été traduit par le logiciel n'a pas été compris, mais pas grave, osef, au lieu de chercher à comprendre et vérifier on va balancer ça comme ça... Sur le Wiki anglais [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Journey_to_the_West Journey to the West]. renvoie vers la page wikipedia du roman !!!! Putain !!! c'est pas compliqué d'aller voir et ensuite une fois sur le wikipédia en anglais de cliquer sur français pour avoir la page correspondante en fr et le titre : =''La Pérégrination vers l'Ouest''= Ouais je sais, je me mêle un peu de ce qui me regarde pas et c'est pas sympa de ma part de gueuler mais là ça transpire les modifs pour les modifs... Une autre page au hasard : http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Napol%C3%A9on?diff=1017234&oldid=1008261 "Le cognac est un genre de brandy" ... On s'en branle... c'est intéressant pour la page anglo-saxonne mais en langue française tout le monde sait que le cognac est un alcool est personne sait ce qu'est un brandy ... "Cela fait suite à l’appellation du thème alimentaire des Pirates de Big Mom et de la Famille Charlotte". C'est pas... qu'on comprend pas l'idée... c'est juste que , bon, ba, ... on croirait entendre Perceval...Kamelott, livre 1, épisode 89. Arthur à Perceval : "Non, moi j'crois qu'il faut qu’vous arrêtiez d'essayer d'dire des trucs. Ça vous fatigue, déjà, et pour les autres, vous vous rendez pas compte de c'que c'est. Moi quand vous faites ça, ça me fout une angoisse... j'pourrais vous tuer, j'crois. De chagrin, hein ! J'vous jure c'est pas bien. Il faut plus que vous parliez avec des gens". Perso j'ai eu tellement de mal à trouver comment reformuler cette trad que j'ai préféré repartir de la VA. proposition un peu plus digeste : Ce qui est en lien avec l'attribution de noms sur le thème de la nourriture pour les pirates de BM et la famille Charlotte... ... ... http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Queen_Mama_Chanter?diff=1017224&oldid=943436 Chanter means "to sing" in French. merci maintenant on a comme futilité : Chanter signifie "chanter" en français. La on a érigé la connerie au rang d'art... Dans un sens c'est beau, j'ai beaucoup rit... Celle là c'est une oeuvre, il faut la mettre de coté pour les perles du wiki^^ Vraiment, c'est dommage de se donner la peine de faire tout un tas de modifs pour enrichir le wiki, ( y'en a pas beaucoup qui le font ) mais pas se donner le temps de le faire bien... STP, prend le temps, donne toi le temps de comprendre les sens de ce que tu ajoutes aux pages... Aller !!!! Courrage, on se reprend !!! Références